<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it’ll be engraved in our hearts (heaven’s day) by Kapitan_Tisch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025589">it’ll be engraved in our hearts (heaven’s day)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitan_Tisch/pseuds/Kapitan_Tisch'>Kapitan_Tisch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dubcon Cuddling, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitan_Tisch/pseuds/Kapitan_Tisch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>— Вельз стал больше проводить с тобой времени, да? Больше, чем обычно, имею в виду, — Леви не может сказать, вкладывает ли демон в свои слова какую-либо интонацию: он не звучит обеспокоенно или осуждающе. Он звучит, как обычный Белфи - утомленный и безучастный.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>Левиафан промаргивается. Он открывает рот, но не издаёт ни звука. Демон не ожидал такого вопроса, и он чувствует, будто слегка выбит из колеи.</i></p><p>  <i>— Я... Да, это так... Немного больше обычного, эм, — тот отвечает, отводя глаза и уже чувствуя, как краснеет лицо.</i></p><p>  <i>Белфи фыркает:</i></p><p>  <i>— Совсем немного, конечно.</i></p><p>—</p><p>Или Вельз начинает серию обнимательных сессий с Леви.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it’ll be engraved in our hearts (heaven’s day)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23812891">it’ll be engraved in our hearts (heaven’s day)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zurico/pseuds/PaintItBlack">PaintItBlack (Zurico)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание автора:<br/>С днём рождения моего милого мальчика Леви! Фик немного вышел из под контроля, но я рада, что наконец закончила. Без вычитки, потому что если еще хоть на секунду посмотрю на черновик, то умру.<br/><br/>Представьте, что кровать Леви достаточно большая, чтобы уместить этих двоих, и медузы не буквально над кроватью, потому что я уже заколебалась с дурацкой комнатой этого мальчика. Обратите внимание на теги, и, надеюсь, вам понравится!<br/><br/>И всем моим друзьям, которые вдохновили меня написать это - люблю вас, ребята:")<br/><br/>- название из Heaven's Day – Changmin (TVXQ)</p><p>[П: Перевод ждет беты, мужайтесь]<br/>[UPD: отбечено!]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Все начинается с невинного сообщения.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Леви лежит на кровати (да! В последний раз, Маммон, это - кровать!), лениво листая ленту Девилграма, когда получает его. Он проверяет уведомления на своём D.D.D. и видит, что это Вельз, что довольно необычно, учитывая, что обычно он использует их общий чат для всего; это не удивляет Леви.</p><p> </p><p>Он ожидает, что Вельз спросит, есть ли у него что пожевать или что-то подобное, как обычно. Но, наконец прочитывая, Леви приходится перепроверить, просто чтобы убедиться, что понял правильно.</p><p> </p><p>"Я могу прийти к тебе?" - все сообщение.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Хм, вот это неожиданно. Левиафан не припоминает последнего раза, когда Вельз приходил к нему просто позависать. Демон недоверчиво смерил сообщение взглядом: он не против, но...</p><p> </p><p>"Да, конечно. Что-то случилось? Вы опять неполадили с Белфи?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Леви думает, что тогда в этом есть смысл. Вельз наверняка просто хочет выплакаться кому-нибудь, прежде чем он вернётся к себе и помирится с Белфи. Близнецы никогда не враждовали больше дня, в любом случае.</p><p> </p><p>"Нет. Просто хочется."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Что ж, а вот это ничего не объясняет. Левиафан хмурится на свой D.D.D, не зная, как ответить, когда получает еще одно сообщение:</p><p> </p><p>"Можно?" - за которым следует "Пожалуйста?"</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Леви вздыхает, пожимает плечами и пишет емкое: "Да, все нормально. Я не занят."</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>В ответ ему приходит счастливый стикер.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Честно признаться, Леви планировал провести день за недавно приобретенной игрой. Это стратегия в жанре фэнтези с элементами симулятора свиданий, и демон был в высшей степени взволнован опробовать ее. К тому же отзывы были отличными, так что Леви уже чувствовал, как остаётся позади всей движухи.</p><p> </p><p>Но с внезапно возникшим Вельзом теперь это было нереально. Хотя, да, может быть и реально, но даже если Левиафан не инициатор встречи, он в курсе, что будет несколько грубо просто встать и оставить кого-то, кто пришёл конкретно с целью увидеть его, ради какой бы там ни было причины.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан уверен, что Вельз не будет злиться, даже если старший так с ним поступит, но все случается так, что после стука в его дверь и приглашения Леви внутрь, Вельз просто падает в мягкую и большую подушку-мешок и берётся тянуть вниз брата прямо на свои колени. И вот как они оказываются в таком положении.</p><p> </p><p>Леви, может быть и старший из них двоих, но Вельзевул сильнее, и он не выглядит так, будто собирается отпустить брата в ближайшее время. Не то что бы Леви некомфортно... просто Вельзу и Бельфи, самым “трогательным” из всех братьев (помимо Асмо, конечно), все сходило с рук, как младшим. С другой стороны, Левиафан всегда холодно относился к идее делить свое личное пространство с кем-либо. Он просто не привык к этому, даже если речь шла о ком-то из его братьев.</p><p> </p><p>Можно подумать, это из-за того, что Левиафан появился вторым после Люцифера. И даже если объективно Леви знает - Люцифер заботился о нем так же, как и об остальных братьях, хотя отдавал явное предпочтение Маммону. Особенно раньше, когда их всего было трое, Леви не мог перестать чувствовать себя отгороженным от братьев, покуда Маммон без усилий удерживал внимание старшего.</p><p> </p><p>Так что, да - может быть у Левиафана есть что-то вроде комплекса. Это не новость. Но суть в том, что он нелегко справляется с выражениями симпатии. У демона не было ни мысли, почему во всем аду Вельз решил сделать именно Леви своим плюшевым мишкой, но он определённо начинает беспокоиться из-за всего этого испытания для нервной системы.</p><p> </p><p>Последнее, что ожидал Леви, когда Вельз писал ему, это то что последний придет ради внезапной обнимательной сессии с ним, из всех демонов.</p><p> </p><p>Достаточно сказать: Леви не в восторге.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Эм... — начинает тот, судорожно ища взглядом что-нибудь, что угодно, что могло бы помочь выбраться из сложившейся ситуации, — Вельз, хочешь посмотреть фильм? Или, я знаю! У меня есть то новое спортивное аниме, о котором я тебе рассказывал!</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан очень надеется, что его голос не звучит настолько дрожащим, как он это чувствует.</p><p> </p><p>— Что скажешь? — спрашивает демон, крайне отчаянно, если быть честным.</p><p> </p><p>Не то чтобы Вельз замечает.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Хм, — тот отвечает, поднимая голову с пригретого у шеи Леви места, — Давай.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Леви ждет, но больше ничего не происходит. Еще несколько минут проходят, и Вельзевул так ничего и не предпринимает с их нынешним положением. Хорошо, это определённо становится неловко. Для Леви, по крайней мере.</p><p> </p><p>Демон пытается ненавязчиво освободиться от братской несокрушимой хватки, но втуне. Почему вообще Вельз такой сильный?</p><p> </p><p>— Эм, я... Нам как бы нужно подвинуться поближе к компьютеру, знаешь, — объясняет Леви, тут пытаясь наклониться на одну сторону, чтобы, может быть, скатиться с мешка. Бесполезно: их общий вес вдавил братьев в это проклятое кресло, и Леви не предпринять спасительный маневр для побега, пока Вельз продолжает жаться к нему вот так.</p><p> </p><p>Леви методично мнет мебель, когда Вельз, кажется, понимает, что первый пытается сделать, и наконец отпускает. Только следующая вещь, которую Леви осознает - рука проходит под его коленями и поднимает демона, разворачивая, и Леви не остаётся ничего, кроме как схватиться за Вельза или иначе свалиться к чёртовой матери и свернуть шею. Это Вельз поднимается с Леви на руке; на руке! Он держит брата одной рукой..!</p><p> </p><p>Дурацкая чудовищная сила.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Вельз за несколько шагов доходит до компьютера и потом, - Леви и продохнуть нельзя, - садится в кресло Левиафана, устраивается с ним на коленях, перехватывая того твёрдой рукой поперёк талии.</p><p> </p><p>Леви не уверен, хочет ли он кричать или плакать.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Спасибо, Вельз, — устало тянет Леви, пораженно вздыхая. Кажется, ему не выбраться, и остаётся только поудобнее устроиться.</p><p> </p><p>Демон позволяет себе всем весом навалиться на идиотское вельзевуловское мощное тело. Если последний не сможет дышать, может быть тогда он отпустит брата? Леви почти оклемался, но чувствует себя эмоционально изможденным в все еще, ему кажется, бедственной ситуации; но не то чтобы кто-то может видеть его сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>Леви опускает голову и ощущает медленное размеренное дыхание Вельзевула на своих волосах. Демон двигает мышкой, чтобы разбудить компьютер, и ищет упомянутое аниме. Вельз оборачивает свои руки вокруг его талии, умудряясь прижать маленькую фигуру Леви еще ближе к своей груди. Он очень тёплый.</p><p> </p><p>Это будет долгий день: в этом аниме 50 эпизодов.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Так это начинается. И после первого раза Леви уверен, что произошедшее - единичный инцидент, который никогда не повторится. Может, Вельз был в странном настроении и хотел утешения. Почему он выбрал именно Левиафана, из всех - что ж, демон не уверен. Но Леви все-таки его старший брат, даже если редко вел себя как таковой, и он мог поддержать своего маленького братца, если Вельз так сильно нуждался в этом.</p><p> </p><p>Или так Леви думает: дело в том, что это только начало. И это был первый раз из многих.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Когда Вельз лицом к лицу спрашивает после ужина, может ли он прийти во второй раз, проходит всего пару дней после того ужасного дня. Леви говорит да, потому что оторопел, а ему свойственно с испугу все перезабыть и сболтнуть что-нибудь дурацкое. Что-ниубдь как, например, говорить брату, что это совершенно нормально для него прийти потискать Леви снова, потому что почему нет, правда? Хаха.</p><p> </p><p>После этого демон не может заставить себя отказать Вельзу все следующие разы, когда тот выискивает его и просит. Потому что, знаете, каждый раз, когда Леви соглашается, Вельзевул выглядит таким невероятно счастливым. Он не может... не может выиграть у брата, когда он ведет себя так.</p><p> </p><p>И так, это продолжается, и прежде чем Леви успевает осознать их странную новую рутину, они делают это уже месяц, и Левиафан замечает, как постепенно привыкает. Постепенно.</p><p> </p><p>Леви еще требуется по крайней мере 5 минут, чтобы молча прийти в себя. Но после он, более или менее, может вести себя как обычно, даже с Вельзом, обернувшимся вокруг. В большинстве своем Леви играет, время от времени они смотрят шоу или аниме вместе. Это даже неплохо. Леви не может вспомнить, когда кто-то проводил с ним так много времени. Все было бы замечательно, правда, если бы не тот факт, что все это Левиафан делает, в каком-то роде, с уже насиженного на коленях Вельзевула места.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Демон перестал сомневаться через неделю или около. Он даже не уверен, что хочет понять, почему это вообще происходит. Или что происходит в голове Вельза. Леви просто плывёт по течению: мысли о об этом только путают и нервируют, так что он сдался. На благо своего сердца и психического здоровья.</p><p> </p><p>Ко всему прочему появляется дополнение, кстати говоря, и Вельз теперь отирается рядом, даже когда те вне комнаты. На заметку, Вельз, хотя бы, не ведет себя так, будто наличие какого-либо пространства между ними может убить его, но он постоянно льнет к Леви и даже иногда обнимает перед другими.</p><p> </p><p>Это заставляет Левиафана нервничать без причины, ведь никто из братьев, кажется, даже глазом не моргнул. Единственная реакция на данный момент - приподнятая бровь Люцифера, когда однажды Вельз обнял Леви со спины, пока старшие обсуждали что-то. И, к счастью, Люцифер отреагировал только потому что Леви вскрикнул и покраснел практически мгновенно.</p><p> </p><p>Но, помимо описанного, жизнь Левиафана осталась такой же, как всегда. Демон играет, восхищается идолами и любыми новыми аниме. Просто сейчас он делает это с Вельзом, составляющим ему компанию. Это неплохо, и Леви напоминает себе не загоняться по этому поводу. Это же все пройдёт, в свое время.</p><p> </p><p>Или на то надеется Леви.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p>Все начинает выходить из под контроля, когда Асмодей, из всех демонов, натыкается на них. Потому что он - Асмо, и он, определённо, не верит, что обязан стучать: тот просто в лоб открывает дверь в комнату Леви без всякого предупреждения.</p><p> </p><p>— Леви-и! Ты не видел мо... — начинает Асмо, и сердце Леви пропускает удар. Он таращится на незваного гостя круглыми глазами, чувствуя, будто попался за чем-то грязным, а не за чёртовой игрой в Mario Kart.</p><p> </p><p>Да, он хорошо так играл в Mario Kart. Удобно угнездившись на коленях Вельзевула.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Ч-что? Стучаться не учили? — почти кричит Леви. Его пульс подскакивает, игра забыта, а контроллер выскальзывает из взмокших рук.</p><p> </p><p>Демон чувствует, как подбородок Вельза опускается на его правое плечо, и Леви может сказать, судя по углу, что брат тоже смотрит на Асмо, но не спешит говорить.</p><p> </p><p>— Упс! Не знал, что вы двое тут заняты! — подмигивает Асмодей, посмеиваясь себе под нос.</p><p> </p><p>Тут его взгляд опускается на живот Левиафана, всего на секунду, чего достаточно для Леви, чтобы заметить, как улыбка Асмо становится лукавой, когда он переводит взгляд обратно на них. И тогда демон осознает, с холодком пробежавшим по спине, что чувствует руку Вельза у себя на животе.</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул иногда так делает, и снова у Леви нет идей почему. Словно первый пытается держать Леви так близко, насколько это возможно. Это странно, это очень странно, но Леви просто ничего не мог с этим поделать.</p><p> </p><p>— Мы не... Мы, Вельз просто... — демон пытается объяснить, но уже чувствует, как скатывается в настоящую панику, с мокро блестящими глазами и дрожащими руками.</p><p> </p><p>Пока Леви не чувствует, как пальцы Вельза легко проходят сквозь его волосы, он не двигается, и только после заставляет себя собраться. Вдох, выдох; все в порядке, все под контролем. Это просто Асмо, старый добрый Асмо.</p><p> </p><p>— Гм... Тебе что-то нужно, Асмо? — Леви слышит Вельза, звучащего нехарактерно и без интереса. И даже с белым шумом в ушах, оставшегося после его близкого кризиса, Леви мог сказать, что брат прозвучал резко.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан наконец поднимает глаза на Асмо, все еще стоящего на пороге и изучающего их с долей удивления на лице. Однако это длится всего мгновение, и его выражение меняется на нервирующую и знающую ухмылку.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан почти непроизвольно вздрагивает.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— О, как интересно, — говорит Асмо, довольный. И Леви замечает, как тот встречается взглядом с Вельзом через левиафанаво плечо. Что бы Асмо не увидел, это заставляет его рассмеяться. После Асмодей улыбается, и в этот раз его улыбка шире и мягче, такая, как Леви привык видеть ее на братском лице.</p><p> </p><p>Он смотрит своими медовыми глазами на Леви:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Никогда не знал, что в тебе такое есть, братец — Левиафан хмурится, растерянный. Но до того, как тот хочет возрасить, Асмо продолжает, — А знаете, это подождет! Я оставлю вас, детишки. Веселитесь!</p><p> </p><p>И, еще раз подмигнув, демон выходит, прикрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Левиафан падает на Вельзевула, тяжело вздыхая.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Что с ним не так... — бормочет демон, будто сам про себя. Лицо до сих пор красное и горячее.</p><p> </p><p>Он рассеянно думает, почему вообще чувствует себя таким виноватым. Было нечто, что заставило нервничать, в том, как Асмо смотрел на них, но Леви не мог сказать, что конкретно заставило его лицо гореть.</p><p> </p><p>Сердце все еще колотится, и Леви концентрируется, чтобы успокоиться, но с небольшим успехом. И так до тех пор, пока Вельз не поднимает свою руку вверх по торсу Леви и не обнимает несколько тесно. Почти удушающе, честно признаться. Но, иронично, это и помогает Леви расслабиться.</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул прижимается щекой к щеке брата, обнимая его. Леви закрывает глаза, позволяя утонуть в чувстве на мгновение. И это даже неплохо.</p><p> </p><p>— Продолжишь игру? — предлагает Вельз, передавая забытый контроллер в руки брата, но тот качает головой, не открывая глаз. Может это из-за всплеска адреналина, но Леви чувствует усталость, и все, что он хочет - лечь и ни двигаться, ни думать по крайней мере парочку часов.</p><p> </p><p>Демон наверняка говорит это вслух, потому как Вельз поднимает и несёт его к кровати, мягко опуская. Леви закутывается в одеяла, устраиваясь поудобнее, когда чувствует, как Вельз ложится рядом. И Левиафан слишком устал, чтобы беспокоиться о прижимающимся сзади Вельзе, его тепле и...</p><p> </p><p>Это первый раз, когда Вельзевул тискает брата, пока тот не засыпает, и, как ожидаемо, это только первый из многих.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Леви тяжело вздыхает посреди чтения манги. Ну, он пытается читать, так сказать, но фактически пялится на одну и ту же страницу все последние 30 минут или около.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан не хочет признавать, но каждое нововведение, какое бы оно ни было, в ситуации с Вельзом - становится все странней и странней, чем дольше она продолжается. Потому что это странно, разве нет? Демон уверен, что Вельзевул не проводит столько же времени с остальными братьями. Леви бы знал, он обращал внимание и может точно сказать, что по неизвестной причине он единственный, кто застрял в таком положении.</p><p> </p><p>Он пытался вспомнить и выяснить, когда именно все начало идти под откос, но правда такова, в чем Леви убедился - это он виноват в том, что никогда не отказывал Вельзевулу. Но Леви ненавидит спорить, и Вельз самый милый из его братьев. Левиафан не простил бы себя, если бы ненарочно задел чувства брата. К тому же Люцифер выпотрошит его заживо, если демон заставит их маленького братца плакать.</p><p> </p><p>Леви правда верил, что Вельз проходил через что-то и нуждался в, - он даже не знал, - партнере для объятий? И они, спустя время, вернутся к нормальным отношениям без еженедельных обнимательных сессий. Но, пять недель, и Леви начинает осознавать, что это может быть не нечто временное для Вельза.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан не знает, что делать! Хочет ли он вообще остановить Вельза сейчас? Это не нормально. Даже по девилдомовским стандартам нормальности.</p><p> </p><p>Затем демон слышит звук и с усилием потирает переносицу. Вельз прекратил писать ему заранее и теперь просто возникает, когда заблагорассудится. По крайней мере он стучит, перед тем, как зайти, по сравнению с другими определенными братьями.</p><p> </p><p>— Заходи! — отвечает Леви. Наконец сдаваясь и откладывая мангу, он уступает себя Вельзевулу, чтобы тот делал вид, что Левиафан его личная плюшевая игрушка на день.</p><p> </p><p>С этим беспределом нужно что-то делать. Срочно.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Как оказывается, Бельфегор единственный, кто обращается к нему. Потому что конечно это будет Белфи. Честно говоря, Леви больше удивлен, почему тот так долго тянул перед разговором.</p><p> </p><p>Демон входит в общую комнату в то же время, как из нее вылетает Маммон. Леви слышит, как тот бормочет что-то о том, как беспокоит кого-то, потому что заскучал, и Леви не поздоровилось бы, если бы этим кем-то не был Люцифер. И он уверен, что к черту сдалась Маммону левиафанова жалость или чья-либо ещё, что уж говорить.</p><p> </p><p>Но Леви определённо пойман врасплох, когда видит Бельфегора приютившегося у бока Сатаны на одном из диванчиков, пока последний сопит и просто на просто использует братскую голову как подушку.</p><p> </p><p>— Это... неожиданно, — говорит Леви, поднимая бровь. Это, наверное, первый раз, когда тот видит Белфи бодрствующим, пока кто-то дремлет рядом.</p><p> </p><p>Внезапно Леви напрягается: что-то не так. Он перешёл в какую-то альтернативную вселенную, не осознавая? А может он ходит во сне... Демон пятится, готовый скрыться отсюда к чёртовой матери, когда Бельфегор подаёт голос:</p><p> </p><p>— Подожди, Леви. Я хотел поговорить с тобой о кое-чем, — говорит он, только закатывая глаза на скептически хмурого Левиафана, — Я только что проснулся. Сатана читал мне книгу весь день и, я думаю, он немного утомился.</p><p> </p><p>Белфи указал на очень толстую старую книгу, оставленную лежать между ним и Сатаной.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Почему ты проснулся? — спрашивает Леви, все еще подозревая неладное.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Маммон был очень доставучим.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— А, — ну, это все объясняет, — И? Тогда о чем ты хотел поговорить?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Бельфегор долго смотрит на него, прежде чем решает поменять положение и двигает Сатану так, что его голова оказывается на бельфегоровском плече, вместо того, чтобы неудобно лежать на чужой макушке.</p><p> </p><p>— Вельз стал больше проводить с тобой времени, да? Больше, чем обычно, имею в виду, — Леви не может сказать, вкладывает ли демон в свои слова какую-либо интонацию: он не звучит обеспокоенно или осуждающе. Он звучит, как обычный Белфи - утомленный и безучастный.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан промаргивается. Он открывает рот, но не издаёт ни звука. Демон не ожидал такого вопроса, и он чувствует, будто слегка выбит из колеи.</p><p> </p><p>— Я... Да, это так... Немного больше обычного, эм, — тот отвечает, отводя глаза и уже чувствуя, как краснеет лицо.</p><p> </p><p>Белфи фыркает:</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Совсем немного, конечно.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Вельз... Вельз говорил что-то..?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Нет, ничего. Но, как его близнец, я могу сам понять, — говорит Белфи, пожимая плечо, которое сейчас не используется в качестве подушки, — Вельз как открытая книга.</p><p> </p><p>И так, один догадался. Леви останавливается с круглыми глазами. Если Белфи знает...</p><p> </p><p>может он знает и первопричину всего!</p><p> </p><p>— Ты знаешь, почему он это делает? — спрашивает демон, чересчур живо.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Конечно знаю, это... — Бельфегор хмурится на брата, но тут пораженно охает, — Что... Леви, ты не знаешь?!</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан желает оскорбиться на то, как недоверчиво звучит Белфи, но сейчас он - демон на миссии.</p><p> </p><p>— Без понятия! Откуда я должен знать?! Он ничего не говорил... — шипит Леви, осторожничая, чтобы не поднять голос настолько, чтобы разбудить Сатану, а это только все усугубит, — Белфи, ты должен сказать мне!</p><p> </p><p>Упомянутый Белфи смотрит на того взглядом, который Леви бы назвал полным чистой и искренней жалости:</p><p> </p><p>— Я не догадывался, что ты настолько тугой, Леви.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Эй! Я не... да скажи ты уже!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Не буду.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Пожаааалуйста, Белфи, — Леви не чурается просить, настолько он отчаялся.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>— Так спроси Вельза, — демон открывает рот, готовый возразить, но Белфи тут смотрит ему прямо в глаза, прежде чем добавить, — Я разбужу Сатану и повешу это на тебя.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан остепенился; злить Сатану того не стоит. Даже если Леви ужасно сильно хочет знать причину за странным поведением Вельзевула.</p><p> </p><p>Как взрослый старший брат, коим демон и является, Леви показывает язык Белфи. В ответ он получает очередное драматическое закатывание глаз.</p><p> </p><p>Леви решает вернуться в комнату на время. Он может и позже словить брата и попытаться расколоть его.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>По крайней мере демон теперь уверен, что на все есть причина, и он ничего себе не надумал.</p><p> </p><p>Разгадка близка, он чувствует.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>То, во что все скатывается под конец - абсолютно не то, что ожидал Левиафан. Ничуть.</p><p> </p><p>Они в кровати Леви, смотрят новый фильм, который вышел пару дней назад. Он о любимой идол-группе Леви, и тот уверен, что Вельза она совершенно не интересует, но он согласился посмотреть, так что Леви не собирался возражать. Не тогда, когда ему это выгодно, так сказать.</p><p> </p><p>Демон сидит между вытянутых ног Вельза, удобно устроившись в его тёплых объятиях. Одно из преимуществ проводить свободное время как плюшевая игрушка Вельзевула - тот постоянно горячий.</p><p> </p><p>В  противовес Леви всегда был ужасно восприимчив к холоду, и даже больше, когда стал демоном. Та еще лажа, учитывая, что Девилдом ледяной. Даже если они расположились не так глубоко в бездне, в которой разместился Девилдом, тут все еще было холодно. И Леви имеет в виду лютый холод ниже нуля даже во время их "лета".</p><p> </p><p>Но Левиафан привык, каким-то образом. Демоны, в конце концов, сделаны так, чтобы выдерживать экстремальные температуры; однако, это не значит, что Леви нравится, так что иметь под боком Вельза, который может поделиться теплом - довольно неплохо для Леви.</p><p> </p><p>И вот когда Левиафан чувствует это - мягкое касание чего-то острого к его шее, прямо под мочкой уха.</p><p> </p><p>Тот вздрагивает, огорошенный. И пока Леви думает, что это вообще было, он чувствует, как Вельз, - потому что, да, это определенно были зубы Вельзевула, - кусает мягкую и чувствительную кожу его шеи. Откуда, черт бы его побрал, ни возьмись!</p><p> </p><p>Леви подпрыгивает, в растерянности между неверием и чистым шоком. Нельзя сказать, что это больно, нет. Вельз не так уж и сильно его укусил, это было больше похоже на ровное и незнакомое нажатие, но, что ж, его клыки всегда были чересчур и опасно остры.</p><p> </p><p>Но серьезно, какого черта.</p><p> </p><p>— Какого черта, Вельз? — скулит Леви, крайне недовольный, — Не кусай меня! Ты же сказал что попкорна тебе было достаточно!</p><p> </p><p>Вместо ответа Вельз впивается в него сильнее, и, хорошо, ладно, теперь это больно. Леви пытается отпрянуть... но, конечно, его сдерживает дурацкая и необязательная в этой ситуации грубая сила Вельзевула. Демон начинает чувствовать себя, странно, как добыча.</p><p> </p><p>— Вельз, хватит! Мне. Больно! — вскрикивает Леви, тут упираясь рукой под подбородок брата и надавливая, пока последний наконец не отпускает.</p><p> </p><p>Честно говоря, Леви не ожидал, что это вообще сработает, он действовал из отчаяния. Он собирается обернуться и глянуть на Вельза, когда чувствует движение чего-то теплого и мокрого по раненной коже вокруг укуса. И в этот раз он точно знает, что это.</p><p> </p><p>— Да что с тобой не так?! — Леви ощущает, как его лицо чертовски горит, но это странно! Слишком странно! — Я не еда! Не кусай... Прекрати облизывать меня, Вельз!</p><p> </p><p>К  его счастью Вельзевул останавливается, но его губы еще прижимаются к шее Леви, и он... он нюхает его?</p><p> </p><p>— Ты хорош на вкус, — говорит Вельз, и он звучит, будто вне себя, отдаленно, — И так хорошо пахнешь, Леви.</p><p> </p><p>Упомянутый промаргивается, чувствуя, как резво подскакивают пульс и температура тела. Он тянется назад одной рукой, проходясь по голове Вельза в поисках рогов, но, к счастью, трогает только мягкие братские волосы.</p><p> </p><p>Так значит, он еще держит себя в руках. По крайней мере так, чтобы Леви не чувствовал угрозу. Даже когда раньше Вельзевул выходил из себя из-за голода, он никогда не пытался съесть кого-либо из них. Других демонов - возможно, но братья всегда предпочитали думать, что даже во время буйства, ведомого голодом, Вельзевул способен был признать их.</p><p> </p><p>Тот сейчас не казался на грани, и, в любом случае, попросил бы еды, прежде чем начать терять голову. Леви был без понятия, просто не мог подумать о чем-либо, что заставило Вельза вести бы себя так. Речь всегда была только о еде.</p><p> </p><p>Демон пытается обернуться, и Вельз неожиданно уступает ему, ослабляя хватку вокруг торса Леви. И когда Леви оказывается лицом к лицу с Вельзом, он внимательно его изучает. Вельз раскрасневшийся, с алыми щеками и горячий на ощупь, как чувствует Леви, прижимая ладонь к его скуле.</p><p> </p><p>Демон качает головой, сдвигая брови в хмуром выражении.</p><p> </p><p>— Вельз, ты нормально себя чувствуешь? Может, у тебя жар...</p><p> </p><p>Но Вельзевул качает головой практически в то же мгновение, клоня голову в подставленную ладонь.</p><p> </p><p>— Со мной же все было хорошо, да? — когда все, что делает Леви, это пялится в ответ, Вельз горячечно повторяет: — Я был хорошим, Леви? Был хорошим?</p><p> </p><p>Что-то колет в груди Леви в ответ на это. Вельз звучит по-настоящему сокрушенно, и демон без понятия, о чем вообще он говорит. Он не знает, как помочь, просто поднимает вторую руку, удерживая обеими ладонями лицо Вельза в, он надеется, обнадеживающим жесте, и кивает.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, Вельз. Ты был хорошим.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Следующее, что понимает Левиафан - Вельз держит его за оба запястья и притягивает его, и потом чужие губы на его и... Леви целуют. Леви целуют в губы впервые. Леви целует Вельз.</p><p> </p><p>Чего.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Леви, с круглыми глазами, пытается оттолкнуть Вельзевула, но все, что делает - заставляет сильно прикусить его нижнюю губу. Левиафан шипит от боли, и он уверен, что чувствует кровь, но Вельз лижет рану, и его язык оказывается внутри рта Леви.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Что происходит, что происходит. Что, черт возьми, происходит! Почему Вельз целует его?!</p><p> </p><p>— Мм..! — Леви рвётся на свободу, и снова безуспешно. Он не может дышать, он буквально не может. Всего слишком много, и демон чувствует, как намокают глаза, и он не может вздохнуть.</p><p> </p><p>Леви никогда не был кем-то, особо любящим фантазировать о поцелуях. Конечно, он думал об этом пару раз, но это были надуманные ситуации с нереальным 2D-персонажами, и тот никогда не думал целовать их так, не так поглощающе, как старается Вельз, впиваясь в рот Левиафана как в желанное лакомство.</p><p> </p><p>Что Леви пытается сказать, так это, что ж, у него нет реального опыта в конкретно этом предприятии, и, может, он сейчас потеряет сознание.</p><p> </p><p>К  счастью, именно тогда Вельз решает оторваться и возвращается к попытке сожрать Леви, начиная с шеи. Откуда все и началось, думает Леви, посмеиваясь. Ладно, может быть нехватка кислорода влияет на него больше, чем предполагалось.</p><p> </p><p>Сфокусируйся, Леви, думай. Как это могло случиться? Здесь должно быть адекватное объяснение. Что-то Леви упустил, что-то, о чем не знал...</p><p> </p><p>Нет. Хаха. Не может быть, это не... это не может быть причиной.</p><p> </p><p>— А... Ве-вельз, постой. Подожди... остановись на секунду. Пожалуйста, — Леви стонет. Черт, он не хочет даже представить, в каком состоянии его шея сейчас. Болит сильно. Вельз по-правде пытается съесть его.</p><p> </p><p>Он слышит, как Вельзевул с хрипом вздыхает: низкий голодный голос, который не должен заставлять Леви вздрогнуть так, как он делает в ответ. Это просто пиздец, это уже за рамками пиздеца. Следом зубы смыкаются на его плече, и Леви вскрикивает, и, хорошо, это не работает... или работает чересчур хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>Он должен что-то сделать.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан кладёт руки на волосы Вельза и тянет, пока не заставляет брата оторваться от свежего укуса на плече и взглянуть на него. Демон определённо не ожидает скулеж, с которым Вельз отстраняется, как не ожидает реакцию собственного тела на это.</p><p> </p><p>Черт, это очень плохо.</p><p> </p><p>— Вельз. Вельз, что ты делаешь? — пытается достучаться Леви; кому-то из них нужно быть разумным, и это очевидно будет не Вельз.</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул, полезный как всегда, хмурится на него, растерянный:</p><p> </p><p>— Целую тебя? — отвечает тот наконец, нерешительно.</p><p> </p><p>Леви сказал бы, что это больше похоже на насилие, но конечно. Так тоже пойдет.</p><p> </p><p>— Почему ты целуешь меня? — допытывается Леви, пытаясь докопаться до сути этого балагана.</p><p> </p><p>— Потому что... я хочу?</p><p> </p><p>Леви отважно сопротивляется сильному желанию стукнуться головой о борт кровати.</p><p> </p><p>— Почему ты хочешь поцеловать меня, Вельз?</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул выглядит еще более озадаченным, его лицо зарделось, и он рассеянно кусает свои красные губы. Леви смотрит на него, но тут встряхивает головой. Сфокусироваться. Ему нужны ответы, ему нужно нажать еще немного.</p><p> </p><p>— Вельз? Почему ты хочешь поцеловать меня? — почти заклинает Леви.</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул ведет плечами:</p><p> </p><p>— Потому что ты мне нравишься, — и далее, потому что он однозначно подумал, что это достаточное объяснение, Вельз тянется к лицу Леви и целует его снова.</p><p> </p><p>Леви стонет, пораженный, и ненамеренно позволяет Вельзу втолкнуть свой язык внутрь него снова. Леви дрожит, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы сделать что-то, кроме как схватиться за футболку Вельза.</p><p> </p><p>В  этот раз демон примерно знает, чего ожидать, и просто раскрывает губы, насколько возможно, и принимает брата. Он позволяет Вельзу исследовать каждый сантиметр его рта и кусать губы сколько захочется. Это странное ощущение, все еще незнакомое, но Леви не сказал бы, что оно неприятное.</p><p> </p><p>Оно далеко не неприятное, честно говоря, что несколько беспокоит.</p><p> </p><p>Правда в том, что Леви не настолько непробиваемый, что бы о нем ни думали, он может понять намек. И даже если у него нет настоящего опыта в получении признаний, демон играл в достаточно симуляторов свиданий, чтобы точно знать, что значит, когда кто-то говорит тебе, что ты им нравишься, и они хотят поцеловать тебя.</p><p> </p><p>Он просто не ожидал услышать это от кого-либо и когда-либо, особенно от Вельзевула. Леви не думал, что ему когда-нибудь понадобится подготовить себя к тому, что один из его младших братьев втрескается в него.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан абсолютно не готов к этому, вот в чем дело... и он также не готов к тому, как вельзевуловские большие и горячие руки умудряются проскользить под его рубашку.</p><p> </p><p>Леви скулит в губы Вельза, чувствуя мурашки по теперь открытой коже, прежде чем тёплая ладонь проходит вдоль нее. В том, как Вельзевул трогает его, чувствуется спешка и  чересчур много энтузиазма. Леви не касались так раньше, и он начинает чувствовать головокружение: он не успевает переварить и удержать все ощущения. Потому что, честно, это приятно, очень приятно.</p><p> </p><p>Демон вскрикивает, когда чувствует пальцы, проходящие по одному из его уже твёрдых сосков. Вельз тогда останавливается, и когда Леви открывает глаза (он в какой-то момент зажмурился), он замечает, каким образом выгибается навстречу Вельзу, ища контакта.</p><p> </p><p>Леви рдеет, смутившись, но Вельз уже снова двигается, толкая брата назад, пока тот не ложится на кровати.</p><p> </p><p>— Ч-чего! — взвизгивает демон, только и моргая на склонившегося над ним Вельза. Первый чувствует руки, раздвигающие его бедра, и как его подтягивают так, что его ноги оказываются над<em> братскими, </em>заключая его.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз стоит над ним на коленях и задирает его рубашку до самых подмышек. На момент Леви думает, брат пытается раздеть его, и только Левиафан хочет предложить помощь, как Вельз опускается, крепко удерживая его торс.</p><p> </p><p>Наслаждение отдаёт горячим и мокрым, когда Вельз сводит губы вокруг соска Леви. Демон воет и изгибается под братом, держась за его плечи. Его ногти впиваются, наверное, немного чересчур сильно, и, наверное, он немного чересчур громкий, даже когда так беспощадно кусает губы до крови.</p><p> </p><p>Леви понятия не имел, что его соски были такими чувствительными. Это опьяняюще. Будто приятный ток чистого электричества и проходит по каждой части тела от одной только точки контакта.</p><p> </p><p>Демон пробовал кое-какие вещи в редких случаях, когда желал испытать наслаждение: большинство демонов не имели плотских потребностей, как люди, но Леви прожил очень долго, даже в облике демона, поэтому, конечно, он пробовал всякое. Чаще всего из-за любопытства или скуки, но в этом не было ничего безумного, как тот считал. Это было приятно, да, но он предпочел бы провести время за игрой.</p><p> </p><p>Асмодей, конечно, особый случай. Но Леви уверен, что большинство его братьев были того же мнения. Люцифер и Маммон тоже... особенные, отношения между ними всегда были другими. Левиафан понятия не имел, как реагировать на вельзевуловский умелый рот, пожирающий его грудь, на руки, очерчивающие его плоский живот и заставляющие дрожать от ошеломляющих ощущений.</p><p> </p><p>Демон полагает, что не слишком удивлен, что Вельз в каком-то роде имеет опыт. Даже не проявляя ни в чем интерес, кроме как в еде, Вельзевул всегда оставался неожиданно популярным, с тех самых пор как был ангелом, хотя последним не дозволялось предаваться таким желаниям, но все равно.</p><p> </p><p><em> Он не удивлён, нет... Не полностью. </em> Но Леви определённо немного удивлён своей реакцией. Он... несколько раздражен таким поворотом, беспричинно. В случае чего, Левиафану стоит быть благодарным, что Вельз по виду знает, что делает.</p><p> </p><p>Кстати говоря о том, что делает Вельз: тот неудивительно увлечен укусами. Леви опускает глаза туда, где брат сейчас развлекается, покусывая мягкую кожу внизу живота. Грудь Левиафана просто уничтожена, и он уверен, что дела с этим будут плохи. Он настолько не в восторге от того, как больно ему будет носить рубашку следующие дни.</p><p> </p><p>Демон размышляет о том, что же будет делать с этой очень специфической проблемой, когда Вельзевул впивается в его правое бедро и без предупреждения стягивает штаны Леви вместе с бельём.</p><p> </p><p>— В-Вельз! Что... — восклицает Леви одновременно и от боли, - потому что зубы Вельза пиздецки острые, - и от факта, что его член, что ж, снаружи. Его очень твёрдый член. Его очень твёрдый истекающий член.</p><p> </p><p>Не то чтобы Леви это не нравилось, если уж быть честным. Он все еще крайне растерян и  смутно ощущает, будто его используют, но у Вельза такое сфокусированное и голодное выражение в глазах. Очень похожее на то, когда тот наконец добирается до еды, которую ждал неделями, и Леви знает, что не сможет остановить брата в таком состоянии. Он даже не уверен, хочет ли останавливать его.</p><p> </p><p>Но как бы хорошо не ощущалось, Левиафан никогда не оказывался в таких ситуациях до этого дня и откровенно чувствовал себя слишком раскрытым и невероятно смущенным.</p><p> </p><p>Он в курсе, что, эм, становится мокрым чересчур легко. Леви чувствовал, как его член уже некоторое время оставляет мокрые следы на белье, и смотря сейчас, как Вельз обхватил его и разглядывает, будто член Леви это лакомая закуска… все это чересчур, и демон до сих пор истекает, особенно сейчас, под вниманием.</p><p> </p><p>Демон горит и готов кричать из-за стыда, и он правда вскрикивает от паники, когда Вельз открывает свой большой рот, полный острых зубов, и направляет его на крайне открытый орган Леви. Он пытается лягнуть брата, но уже слишком поздно, и Вельзевул только получает преимущество, перехватывая ноги демона и закидывая их себе на плечи, так что становится еще ближе к Леви.</p><p> </p><p>— Не не не не… Да ладно, Вельз, хватит! – в сердцах молит Леви, но все, что делает Вельз, это обводит языком его член снизу, и этот тупой предатель вздрагивает в своем невежественном экстазе.</p><p> </p><p>Леви понимает, что по-настоящему потеря члена не убьет его. Он отрастет со временем. Наверняка. Но это будет пиздецки больно. Демон зажмуривает глаза, слезы скатываются с его лица, и он дрожит от сочетания чистого ужаса от возможности потерять важную часть тела и ошеломляющим удовольствием от ощущения мягкого и восхитительно опасного рта Вельзевула вокруг него.</p><p> </p><p>Он стонет, громко. И с ним должно быть что-то серьезно не так, потому что даже сквозь страх, демон чувствует, как удовольствие продолжает набегать, пока тот не дрожит от него. Пока он одновременно толкается и оттягивает Вельза за волосы в немом предупреждении.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз смотрит на него с позиции, откуда продолжает медленно ласкать Леви; орган почти весь в его рту, и картина сама по себе доводит Леви. Но это пока Вельз не закрывает глаза и не берет глубже, сглатывает, и Леви… прямо так кончает, всхлипывая и выгибаясь.</p><p> </p><p>Демон уверен, что отключился на пару секунд после этого, и приходит в себя только от того, что до сих пор ощущает рот Вельзевула на нем, все еще ласкающего брата. Леви скулит в дискомфорте, слишком чувствительный, чтобы даже побеспокоиться о опасно острых зубах Вельза, и тянет от себя его голову.</p><p> </p><p>— Это чересчур, Вельз… пожалуйста, - демон держит утомленного Леви еще пару мгновений, прежде чем уступает и отстраняется, взглядывая на Левиафана с глуповатой острозубой улыбкой.</p><p> </p><p>— Я знал, что ты хорош на вкус, Леви, - говорит тот, и звучит так по-дурацки счастливо и гордо, что Леви не хватает духу возразить ему.</p><p> </p><p>— Рад, что тебе понравилось, - вздыхает Левиафан, откидывая челку. Он ужасно мокрый, — Теперь ты доволен?</p><p> </p><p>Вельз моргает пару раз в замешательстве и, к абсолютному ужасу Леви, качает головой:</p><p> </p><p>— Мы еще не закончили.</p><p> </p><p>Он говорит это так, будто это самая очевидная вещь в мире, и Леви по правде думает, что сейчас съедет с катушек. Он не может. Он едва думает после того, что Вельз только что с ним сделал.</p><p> </p><p>— В смысле мы еще не закончили?</p><p> </p><p>Вельз дуется и тянется расстегивать штаны, когда Леви видит его крайне выступающий [пипец поищу потом синонимы], и, ах, конечно. У Вельза тоже такой есть.</p><p> </p><p>— Моя очередь, — говорит Вельз.</p><p> </p><p>— Эм, ты хочешь, чтобы я тоже т-тебе… - Леви затихает; даже через одежду он может сказать, что Вельзевул намного больше него, и Леви не представляет, каким образом поместит это у себя во рту.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз качает головой еще раз и говорит:</p><p> </p><p>— Разворачивайся.</p><p> </p><p>И Леви только по инстинкту выполняет, но на полпути останавливается… потому что, эм, чего?</p><p> </p><p>— Чего? – спрашивает Леви, оглядываясь через плечо и хмурясь на Вельза, который просто берет его за бедра и разворачивает до конца.</p><p> </p><p>Демон оказывается лицом вниз на одной из множества своих подушек и, прежде чем начинает возмущается о необязательном грубом с ним обращении, чувствует руки Вельза на заднице, раздвигающие его, и мгновенно краснеет.</p><p> </p><p>— Какого черта! Вельз?? – вопит тот, с негодованием. Но тут же замирает, чувствуя, как горячий язык брата обводит кольцо мышц, и, ладно, теперь он понимает, куда все идет. Но здесь же должен быть какой-то лимит того, сколько раз на дню Леви может испытать первых разов.</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан стонет в подушку. Такое ощущение – странное, просто незнакомое. И когда Вельз кусает кольцо мышц, проталкивая язык внутрь, Леви не уверен, приятно это или нет. Он не так ошеломлен, как во время минета Вельза, но это частично из-за того, что тот кончил пару минут назад и все еще чувствует все сверхсильно.</p><p> </p><p>Ко времени, когда Вельз проталкивает в него первый палец, Леви растекается потом по постели. Замечательно, теперь ему придется еще и стирать постельное. Демон чувствует, как наливается член, даже если это до сих пор больно, даже если ощущается, будто этого уже через край, слишком рано. Так что может Леви можно простить, что он не чувствует себя подходящим образом, пока не ощущает, как его растягивают, и тогда наконец осознает цель Вельза.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты разорвешь меня, — хнычет Леви, пряча лицо в подушке.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз склоняется так, что накрывает спину Леви, и только он оказывается ближе к шее брата, он легко прикусывает кожу и целует след.</p><p> </p><p>— Я буду аккуратным, — выдыхает Вельзевул в его шею, и Леви хочет поверить ему, правда, он очень хочет. И Вельз, может быть, планирует действовать поаккуратнее, но Леви в курсе, что Вельзевул – демон не классического размера, и Леви, в конце концов, девственник.</p><p> </p><p>Леви глубоко вздыхает, смаргивает слезы и старается успокоиться. Он более чем уверен, что пытаться остановить Вельза сейчас бесполезно. Брат звучит настолько вне себя, и ему никогда не нравилось, когда кто-то вмешивается в его трапезу. И разве это не безумно, то, как Леви сейчас сравнивает себя с едой.</p><p> </p><p>Он тянется рукой под подушки к краю кровати, пожалуйста пожалуйста пусть он все еще будет здесь. Демон облегченно выдыхает, когда его рука смыкается на старой и забытой пластиковой бутылочке. До этого дня он никогда не был так себе благодарен за свою слащавость.</p><p> </p><p>— Возьми это, - советует Леви, передавая Вельзу бутылочку смазки, и стараясь из всех сил звучать твердо, не оставляя места для споров. Левиафан хорошо осознает, что он далек от контроля над ситуацией, но он также знает, что Вельз обычно довольно учтивый при правильном подходе.</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул берет бутылочку:</p><p> </p><p>— Хорошо, —  и соглашается.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз целует шею Леви еще раз, прежде чем поднимается и продолжает растягивать брата, теперь, к счастью, используя смазку.</p><p> </p><p>Леви, все что ему остается, как может старается расслабиться, позволяя телу открыться под заботой Вельза. Немного неудобно, честно говоря. Пальцы Вельзевула большие и толстые, и только с двумя внутри демон уже чувствует, как может разорваться. Он чувствует себя чересчур переполненным.</p><p> </p><p>И это, к тому же, немного больно, не настолько, что это невыносимо, но, понятное дело, будет больно, когда тебя растягивают впервые. Леви глубоко вздыхает, вздрагивая от ощущения того, как Вельз разводит свои пальцы внутри него. Он в общем неожиданно последовательно и мягко подготавливает Леви. И, прямо говоря, если уж Леви чему-то и научился, после того как его использовали как, буквально, игрушку, которую можно пожевать, так это тому, что, в зависимости от ситуации, боль не всегда плохой знак.</p><p> </p><p>Третий палец входит в него, и это определенно больно. Леви жалко скулит и зажмуривается, стараясь не рыдать, хотя чувствует, как слезы скатываются по лицу.</p><p>— Ах… б-больно, Вельз! — Леви не сдерживает всхлип, и это чудесным образом заставляет Вельза остановиться. Демон слышит, как тот хмыкает, а после хлопает его по спине рукой, которая сейчас не на три пальца внутри Леви.</p><p> </p><p>И тогда Вельз вытаскивает пальцы. Леви всхлипывает, не уверенный, нравится ли ему, как он чувствует себя пустым теперь, его мышцы сжимаются вокруг ничего. Но это не продолжается долго, так как следующим, что он осознает – его поднимают, и когда демон снова раскрывает глаза, он смотрит на макушку рыжеволосой головы Вельза.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз устраивается, раздвигая ноги Леви вокруг своего торса, создавая удобное для себя положение между бедер брата. Тот так же кладет одну из подушек Леви тому под поясницу к чему-то, и когда Вельз выглядит довольным позицией, он поднимает глаза на Леви с серьезным выражением на его крайне, крайне зажженом лице.</p><p> </p><p>— Так лучше? – спрашивает Вельз, и Леви очень хочется зарядить ему по лицу с колена, ведь он, к тому же, в очень удобном для этого положении. Но дело в том, что Вельзевул выглядит как щенок. Очень нуждающийся и возбужденный щенок, и Леви до сих пор не может заставить себя быть с ним построже, даже если брат силой затащил его в кровать.</p><p> </p><p>Может, в конце концов, младшим братьям всегда все сходит с рук.</p><p> </p><p>Леви на грани того, чтобы сдаться и закричать от бессилия, но держится. Он в курсе теперь, что Вельз не планирует останавливаться. Тот просто старается сделать положение Левиафана насколько можно комфортным, пока будет развлекаться с его девственной задницей, и пока Леви еще может выкарабкаться из этого, что, конечно, только расстроит Вельза потом – а это не вариант для Леви.</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул уже выглядит все более и более грустным, пока Леви заставляет его ждать, кусая свои красные и воспаленные губы.</p><p> </p><p>— Без разницы. Просто покончи с этим! – по правде, Леви тут единственный, кого стоит винить.</p><p> </p><p>На это Вельз наконец весело загорается и особо больше ничего не ждет, прежде чем подхватывает бутылочку со смазкой и выливает часть себе на руку. Леви решает подготовиться к тому, что его ждет помимо растягивания, как он ожидает, но следующим делом Вельз стягивает штаны с бельем, пока его гроза членов снаружи и, пиздец, Леви сдохнет к чертовой матери.</p><p> </p><p>— Он… он не войдет… - беспокойно говорит Леви.</p><p> </p><p>— Войдет, - отвечает Вельз, уверенно кивая. Будто бы имел представление о том что может и нет вместить Левиафан в своей заднице. Леви начинает думать, что может Вельз и не такой уж опытный, как казалось, и тот просто следует какому-то безумному голодному инстинкту.</p><p> </p><p>И разве это не потрясающе, умудриться потерять девственность с младшим и совершенно бестолковым братом. Жизнь Леви просто чертов анекдот.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз обхватывает член, распределяя смазку по всей длине, и Леви решает, что будет лучше прекратить смотреть на его нереальный размер, прежде чем демон начнёт паниковать еще больше.</p><p> </p><p>Он глубоко вздыхает и как может старается расслабиться. По счастливой случайности член Леви, кажется, полностью отстранен от душевного состояния демона, потому что продолжает растекаться по всему его животу, не напряженный фактом, что остальную его часть пронзят насмерть.</p><p> </p><p>Леви чувствует, как Вельз подхватывает его ноги под колени, поднимая, пока те не свисают с его плеч. Новая позиция ужасно смущает, но к этому моменту осталась только малая часть Левиафана, которую Вельз не видел.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз расправляется, толкается в Леви, и... демон всхлипывает, болезненно и очень громко. Он не может помешать этому: Левиафан чувствует, как ломается, и его тело инстинктивно напрягается, делая все только хуже.</p><p> </p><p>Вельзевул над ним замирает, и когда Леви раскрывает глаза, с мутным от слез взглядом, он видит, что Вельз выглядит обеспокоенным, может даже напугано. Так, Леви поднимает ладонь, жестом прося подождать.</p><p> </p><p>— Все нормально, Вельз, — на самом деле нет, — Просто... просто дай мне минуту, хорошо?</p><p> </p><p>Тот кивает с неуверенным выражением. Левиафан не винит его, не тогда, когда рыдает и размазывает слюну по всему себе. Наверно тот еще видок, и не самый обнадеживающий.</p><p> </p><p>Они всегда могут остановиться, но Леви не хочет, чтобы все это стало печальным опытом для обоих, так что раскрывает руки и зовет Вельза:</p><p> </p><p>— Иди сюда.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз опускается, давая ногам Леви медленно скатиться на его бока, и принимает объятия Леви, прежде чем снова поцеловать его.</p><p> </p><p>Ах, точно, они давно не целовались. Какая жалость, правда: Леви нравится, как язык Вельза ласкает его сейчас, не так настойчиво, как раньше. Леви скрещивает руки на шее Вельза и даёт себе насладиться моментом, пока его тело не начинает постепенно расслабляться. Вельз наверняка тоже чувствует это, потому как толкается бедрами, медленно погружаясь в Леви.</p><p> </p><p>Все еще больно, но Леви достаточно отвлекся, пытаясь провести членом о дурацкий твёрдый пресс Вельзевула. Леви чувствует, как слюна стекает по подбородку к  загривку, и хочет сказать, как это отвратительно, но наверняка уже несколько поздновато причитать о том, какие жидкости тела могут покрывать его сейчас.</p><p> </p><p>Когда Вельз полностью внутри него, он охает, разрывая поцелуй, и отодвигается, теперь кусая Леви между его шеей и плечом. Демон теперь даже не ежится от боли.</p><p> </p><p>Он чувствует, как Вельз сдерживается, чтобы не двигать бёдрами, и Леви ценит это, в особенности потому что самоконтроль - не лучшая черта Вельза. Это даже мило.</p><p> </p><p>Леви приподнимается на куче из одеял и подушек, которую называет кроватью, и кладет ладонь на плечо Вельза, собираясь с духом.</p><p> </p><p>— Ты... эм, ты можешь двигаться. Е-если хочешь!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Вельз прекращает жевать мокрую красную кожу, и Леви осознает, что он до сих пор в своей рубашке, мятой к этому времени, и он бы хотел разобраться и с этим.</p><p> </p><p>— П-прежде всего, я могу... могу снять это? — говорит Леви, выпутываясь из одежды. Вельз поднимается, и это движение заставляет его погрузиться глубже в Леви, и они оба одновременно стонут. Вельз замирает на момент, устраиваясь со стиснутыми зубами, когда наконец протягивается к Леви с помощью.</p><p> </p><p>И  после Леви падает обратно на кровать, теперь без футболки. Вельз следует его примеру и тоже снимает футболку. Леви долго пялится на него. Он не может не делать этого, ладно! Он всегда знал, что у Вельза отличное тело, даже видел несколько раз, но это ощущается по-другому - смотреть на его поблескивающую напряжённо вздымающуюся грудь, потому что он внутри Леви по самое основание.</p><p> </p><p>Это еще с какой стороны посмотреть.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>— Готов? — спрашивает Вельз, держа Леви за бедра и раздвигая их, чтобы поместиться между.</p><p> </p><p>— Д-да... — говорит Леви, расслабляясь по мере возможности.</p><p> </p><p>Первый толчок несомненно приносит боль, но Леви начинает верить, что что-то не так с  его телом, потому что даже это приятно неким образом. И, к счастью, его тело легко расслабляется вокруг Вельза, потому что Вельз точно не собирается жалеть его.</p><p> </p><p>Леви не уверен, как описать ощущение: он просто чувствует себя наполненным и несколько чувствительным. Но кроме нового факта, что Леви от одной только боли может отключиться, он не понимает, почему кто-то так повернут на этой теме. По крайней мере Вельз выглядит и звучит, будто хорошо проводит время. Он рычит и, определенно, оставляет синяки на бёдрах Леви, с тем как сжимает его, пока неутомимо раз за разом толкается в него.</p><p> </p><p>Это убийственный темп, и Леви делает все, чтобы держаться его. И у него получается, пока Вельз не меняет позицию, поднимая одну ногу Леви выше, и не толкается снова, еще глубже. У Леви белеет в глазах, и в следующее мгновение его тело сотрясается.</p><p> </p><p>Он стонет, как показалось, слишком громко, но его голова будто переполнена, ни места для мысли, и он едва ли что-нибудь слышит сквозь гудение в ушах, потому что Вельз не останавливается. И что бы он там не сделал, он делает это снова и снова. Леви плачет и трясется, тут хватаясь за плечо Вельза так, что наверняка оставляет кровавые царапины, но ему необходимо держаться за что-то, потому что если он не будет - кажется, он растворится.</p><p> </p><p>Это вне всего, что демон когда-либо ощущал: наслаждение настолько ошеломляюще и внезапно, что почти пугает интенсивностью.</p><p> </p><p>Второй раз, когда Леви кончает, к нему даже не притронулись. И он настолько вне происходящего, что едва ощущает что-либо, кроме электричества, пробирающего все тело, и облегчение от того, что его отпустило. Демон с трудом может вспомнить, что было после, и уверен, что большую часть был без сознания. Он отдаленно припоминает, как Вельз склонился и впился брату в загривок в какой-то момент, и Леви думает, Вельз кончил после этого, но не уверен.</p><p> </p><p>Он так вымотан, так вымотан. Он закрывает глаза и даёт усталости взять верх.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>—</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Леви просыпается от настойчивого стука в дверь, хотя стук - это приукраска. Кто бы там ни был, он хорошо так старается выбить чертову дверь.</p><p> </p><p>— Да чтооооо?! — зовет Леви с кровати, грубым и ломающимся под конец голосом, даже не открывая глаза и не сдвигаясь ни на сантиметр, потому что все его тело пиздецки гудит. Какого черта он чувствует себя, будто Цербер погрыз его во сне?</p><p> </p><p>Нежданный гость приостанавливает попытку выломать дверь Леви, а потом демон слышит, как Маммон кричит с другой стороны, потому что кому как кроме как Маммону это быть.</p><p> </p><p>— Леви! Вставай! Ты опять всю ночь проиграл в свои игры? — Левиафан только мычит в ответ; почему он вообще такой уставший, — Леви! Ты слышишь? Люцифер рвёт и мечет, потому что Вельз не показался на завтраке, и его не было в комнате, так что подрывай свою...</p><p> </p><p>И две вещи происходят в одно время.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Услышав имя Вельзевула, воспоминания с прошлой ночи, и что они тогда делали, вернулись к Левиафану. Он распахнул глаза, подскочил с кровати и нервно огляделся.</p><p> </p><p>И  Маммон, потому что, по-видимому, никто из его братьев не придаёт значения левиафановскому личному пространству, и ему правда стоит начать запирать двери, заходит в комнату, только чтобы остановиться на пороге, когда видит их.</p><p> </p><p>Их, потому что, как только Леви подорвался, он осознал, что спал на широкой и теплой груди Вельза. Вельза, который только сонно моргает на него, разве что отчасти проснувшийся. Он зевает, и Леви видит его длинные клыки и рефлекторно ежится, вспоминая, как это - ощущать их на своей коже.</p><p> </p><p>— О, Вельз! Вот ты где! — восклицает Маммон, звуча по-настоящему облегченно, — Постой, почему ты у Леви в...</p><p> </p><p>Левиафан видит тот конкретный момент, когда в голове Маммона что-то щёлкает, потому что его брат может быть тупым и медленным, но даже он может понять происходящее, так как, на самом деле, здесь мало места для догадок.</p><p> </p><p>Видите ли, Вельзевул не только без футболки и в кровати Леви, очевидно проведший здесь ночь. Он к тому же прикрыт снизу небольшим кусочком одеяла. Честно говоря, это крайне очевидно, что демон абсолютно голый. Не говоря уже о том, что Левиафан сам выглядит, будто подрался с каким-то зверем и проиграл.</p><p> </p><p>Маммон краснеет и бормочет что-то нечленораздельное, прежде чем развернуться и вылететь из комнаты.</p><p> </p><p>— П-постой, Маммон! — зовет Леви вслед, но уже поздно, и он только морщится на громкий хлопок двери.</p><p> </p><p>Замечательно. Это замечательно, просто фантастически. И что он будет делать с этим?! Демон уверен, что Маммон на всех парах мчится, чтобы разжужжать братьям обо всем его испытании нервной системы. Не важно, что тот даже не подождал объяснений, он просто раздует все, как заблагорассудится, Леви уверен.</p><p> </p><p>— Как же я влип, — скулит Леви, пряча своё горящее стыдом лицо в ладонях; он просто на грани. Как он теперь будет смотреть в глаза братьям? Что если Люцифер захочет поговорить... не не не, Леви не сможет, не сможет. Он...</p><p> </p><p>Его сгребают вельзевуловские руки, и когда Вельз поднимается с Леви на руках, тот охает и хватается за плечи брата, и, воу... Это Левиафан сделал? Это довольно серьёзные царапины. Наверняка болят.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз опускает его на кровать в ту же минуту, и Леви сидит на месте, пока Вельз подбирает футболку и надевает ее обратно. Леви немного сожалеет о пропавшем ощущении пресса Вельза, совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p> </p><p>— Что ты делаешь? – наконец спрашивает Леви; Вельзевул как обычно со своими хмурым "я только что проснулся" выражением: ему никогда не нравилось рано вставать, и единственная причина, почему тот просыпается в положенный час - он голодный.</p><p> </p><p>— Иду есть, — ожидаемо отвечает Вельз. Он зевает и смаргивает сонную пелену, — Ты разве не идешь?</p><p> </p><p>Леви сглатывает и неуютно ежится в ответ: он не прочь позавтракать, на деле, но он не в  восторге от мысли, что ему придется встретиться с остальными братьями. Не в таком виде, и, демон более чем уверен, что он и не в том состоянии, чтобы ходить.</p><p> </p><p>— Эм, я не думаю... Не думаю, что это хорошая идея...</p><p> </p><p>Вельз долго смотрит на него, и тут резко краснеет, хватаясь и потирая своё запястье, как он обычно делает, когда смущается, и, конечно, вот что наконец помогает ему осознать происходящее. Леви фыркает, не впечатленный.</p><p> </p><p>— Я бы мог принести тебе еды, — предлагает Вельз. И это очень милое, но в то же время крайне нереалистичное предложение, которое он только мог сделать.</p><p> </p><p>— Вельз, ты сметаешь мой завтрак каждый второй раз, когда я сижу рядом, — рассерженно напоминает Леви.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз неловко посмеивается, и Леви ненавидит то, как его сердце предательски пропускает удар от того, как тот очаровательно звучит. Он ведет себя, как школьница из аниме для девочек. Ужасно.</p><p> </p><p>— Я могу попросить Белфи принести его для тебя, — и в другое время Леви усомнился бы, что Бельфегор будет напрягаться ради кого-то, но сейчас тот может прийти, чтобы посмеяться над состоянием брата.</p><p> </p><p>— Да, это звучит неплохо. Только не дай Люциферу прийти, прошу.</p><p> </p><p>Вельз только ведет плечом.</p><p> </p><p>— Не то чтобы я мог остановить его, если бы он захотел прийти, — и Леви ненавидит мысль, что он и так это знает.</p><p> </p><p>В  животе у Вельза бурчит, и он сильнее рдеет и мнется на месте, черт возьми. Пиздец, он милый, что происходит. Почему Леви начал замечать это? Разве секса достаточно, чтобы втрескаться в собственного брата?</p><p> </p><p>— Эм, ты... ты иди. Иди позавтракай, Вельз. Я буду в порядке, — с запинкой тянет Леви, чувствуя, как собственные щеки краснеют с каждой минутой больше. Вельз в ответ улыбается так широко, будто Левиафан предложил ему тысячу чизбургеров, а не просто сказал ему идти есть.</p><p> </p><p>Леви не уверен, что ценит чувство, с которым прыгает его сердце. Ему очень хочется, чтобы оно наконец выпрыгнуло, и демон бы сплюнул его на пол, чтобы никогда больше такое не чувствовать. Он не может что-то чувствовать к кому-либо, это для норми! </p><p> </p><p>Вельз делает пару шагов к двери, тут останавливаясь, оборачивается на Леви, и без предупреждения приближается и поднимает подбородок Леви двумя пальцами, прежде чем наклониться и быстро поцеловать его в губы. Этот поцелуй мягче и нежнее чем все, что Вельз сделал прошлой ночью.</p><p> </p><p>Леви шокировано смотрит в ответ, пока его тело горит изнутри. Вельз просто светится, как чертово маленькое солнышко или что-то в этом роде, и Леви хочет умереть.</p><p> </p><p>— Я вернусь, — просто говорит Вельз, еще раз целуя Леви, прежде чем выйти из комнаты, и когда Леви остается один, он даёт себе упасть на кровать, тупо упершись взглядом в медуз, свисающих с потолка.</p><p> </p><p>Он лежит так некоторое время, рассеянно пытаясь переварить все, что случилось за последние 24 часа его жизни. Леви больше не девственник, и он... что? Между ними теперь что-то есть? Вельзом и им? Наверняка есть; по крайней мере в голове Вельза, демон уверен, определённо что-то происходит.</p><p> </p><p>Леви глубоко вздыхает. Могло быть и хуже. Вместо этого он мог застрять с Асмо. Леви ежится от этой мысли. Да, может быть все не так уж и плохо. Наверное.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечание автора:<br/>Поднимите руку те, кто поймал отсылку на fe3h, хахa. В любом случае, мне очень, ооооочень нравятся эти двое, и если никто меня не насытит шиппом, я сама это сделаю<br/><br/>У Вельза это тоже был первый раз, между делом, он просто очень ненасытный мальчик.<br/><br/>[П: Автор еще прикладывает свой твиттер, можете перейти на оригинальный текст на АО3 и увидеть его. Приглашает покричать с ней о... Билеви? Велеви? Об этом пейринге, проще говоря!]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>